The present invention relates to a fuel injection nozzle and clamp assembly for securing the nozzle to the cylinder head of an internal combustion engine.
Fuel injectors of the type contemplated by the present invention have a plunger or valve which is lifted from its seat by the pressure of fuel delivered to the injector by an associated high pressure pump in measured charges in timed relation with the associated engine.
Representative fuel injector assemblies are described in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Date ______________________________________ 3,829,014 Davis et al August 13, 1974 3,980,234 Bouwkamp September 14, 1976 4,163,521 Roosa August 7, 1970 4,205,789 Raufeisen June 3, 1980 4,246,876 Bouwkamp et al January 27, 1981 4,312,479 Tolan January 26, 1982 ______________________________________
The improvements in fuel injection nozzles chronicled by the succession of patents identified above, have been primarily performance related. In the present competitive market for these types of devices, the need has arisen to significantly reduce the cost of materials and fabrication without compromising performance.
The devices represented by the prior art require considerable labor input, particularly in the machining of the parts and the care required in assembly.